Spirits of the past
by Soltic
Summary: A rift opened up, and has allowed two people from another reality into the digital world. On top of that they too have become one of the DD. A Xmen Digimon crossover. Yaoi/Slash enjoy.
1. Digital Crossing

All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own digimon or X-men so please understand that I make nothing out of doing this.  
  
ok then this chapter is dedicated to allekto a friend to the very end, for it is you who inspires me to write with my soul. No other has offered me the aid that you have in my writing. So allekto I know its not much but consider this a present. This chapter is dedicated to you for as long as it exists.  
  
*** = POV changes (I don't know how much I will remember to put it in. Hopefully I wont forget)  
  
'text'= Kurt and josh's telepathic bond speech. (text)= Thoughts  
  
This is Yaoi/Slash so if you don't like that. tough cookie. Oh and any flames that might find me. shall be used to melt the foot and 2 inches of snow.  
  
Ok one last thing people. Sorry I know no German so I cannot do Kurt's speech as well as other authors. but I am learning lil by lil  
  
Spirits of the past  
  
The shadow reached into the mass of text that floated about its body. The creature in the darkness stole one line of coding from the almost infinite source, and tossed it back into the digital world. The line of data slowly reconstructed itself within the digital world allowing Apocalymon back into the lands of data. Once more his darkness spread like a plague across the land, corrupting, destroying, terrorizing all in its path. The Digidestined once again began the attack upon the evil that lures all in. Once more though the Digidestined where able to stop this treat before the worlds of both collapsed.  
  
"Ha. I told you he would be a push over," The over zealous boy said grinning, "I can't believe Tai tried to get us to wait for the rest older Digidestined."  
  
"Daisuke you fool. We barely defeated that bastard, and anyway if you didn't notice he knocked Miyako out cold. Not to mention he almost killed you when you came barging into the darkness," stated a flustered Hikari.  
  
"Well.. Ah.." Davis was at a lack of words for what happened to his friends, "sorry.." Davis mumbled as he walked towards the light of the digital world, and out of the already dissipating darkness. A sudden bright light appeared in front of Daisuke causing him to jump backwards almost falling over demiveemon two forms fell from the light, and then it disappeared from where ever it came.  
  
***  
  
I awoke early in the morning making sure everything was packed. Professor Xavier was allowing a small group of us go camping up in the hills a few miles out of town. It was a great chance to finally be able to relax after all that had happened. Starting Monday we would be allowed back into school, there is only so much you can take of home schooling followed by hours of training. Everyone within our group looked forward to the outdoor escape, and we had sure to pack everything needed. He then walked into bathroom to change into his outfit for the days hike to the campsite of course he knew Kurt would take him if he asked, but what is the fun in being teleported though a forest if you could not enjoy the forest, besides he would just fly if he got tired. Tossing on a tight red shirt, some blue jeans, and putting his silver hair up in a tie he started to look presentable. He stared into the image of himself in the mirror, green eyes, silver hair, and the nasty scar upon his left arm that reminded him of why he was here. Sparks of electricity formed at his finger tips as a grin spread across his face. Walking back to the bed he pulled back the covers slightly to reveal his lover, Kurt, the blue furred devil of a man was laying there with his tail wrapped about his middle.  
  
(I wonder what he's dreaming about,) thought Josh while he slowly extended one sparkling finger to touch the tail of his beloved. A yelp followed the shocking touch as Kurt bolted out of the bed only clad in some silky black boxers.  
  
"What in the hell did you have to do that for Josh?" growled a grumpy Kurt.  
  
"You looked like you needed a jump start to get out of bed so I figured I would give you a hand."  
  
"You call about electrifying me to death a jump start..," You could tell what was left of Kurt's anger melted away when he looked into his lovers eyes. (Damn him I cant stay mad at him its not fair,) he thought.  
  
"Anyway you better get ready we leave in two hours."  
  
"All I have do is get dressed you already packed both mine and your stuff last night," Josh sighed, It was true he had done this but he hated being unprepared.  
  
"Maybe I was just lonely not being able to see your smile.."  
  
"Cheater," Kurt laughed from the bathroom as he ported atop my head, but with a quick leap into the air I turned myself upside down, and he flipped back to the ground.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war baby, and I am most certainty in love," Josh said as he kissed his boyfriend while still floating upside down. Josh noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye as he spied something upon the nightstand. Reaching out he picked up to odd looking objects, they where kind of oblong but not really. They had a small screen in the middle, and a couple of buttons on the middle of them.  
  
"Did you bring these in last night, and I didn't Kurt if so what are they?" Kurt looked into his lovers hands. One of the devices was a pure white, and the other a very deep red color.  
  
"Forge must have made them for the trip. Must be a new type of com. system or something," Kurt took the blue one and pressed one of the buttons, a small light popped on the screen, and a few words flew by ~D-Scanner: Spirit Evolution acquired.... Wolfmon~ while this flashed across Kurt's screen the same message flashed across Josh's save the name was different ~Agnimon~ What both boys failed to notice though was after the button was pressed a pale blue light that looked like ribbon of jumbled up text wrapped about there left hands.  
  
"Spirit Evolution?" they both said in a voice filled with questioning. As these words where spoken the D-Scanner flashed, and the ribbon of light about there hands vanished. There cloths soon vanished, and was replaced by a strange looking armor one white and gray in color the other a red. Somehow each of them new they had become the person that's name was flashed upon the D-Scanner. They knew of this person attacks, weaknesses, defenses, they where now Agnimon and Wolfmon.  
  
As the armor and knowledge flowed into them a blinding light opened up, and dropped them though what could only be called. Nothing. With a loud thump moments later they exited the nothing right upon a patch of grass. There Spirit Evolution had warn off before they exited, and now they where face to face with a boy with chocolate eyes and brown hair that had a pair of goggles trying to keep it in place. A small group of others came up behind the goggle boy, and was now looking at him but mainly at Kurt.  
  
"Who the fuck are you, and why in the hell did you bring us here," said one very confused Josh, as he strapped the D-Scanner to his pants.  
  
"For starters I am Daisuke, and who ever you are WE didn't bring you here. You appeared in a burst of white light," Answered Daisuke the goggle boy. Josh could see the eyes on Kurt, and hated at how they stared at his boyfriend. Josh moved in front of Kurt to block him from view for he also knew his boyfriend was very touchy about how people thought of his true form.  
  
'Where I the hell did you learn Japanese Josh you never told me you knew another language,' Kurt projected into his mind.  
  
'I don't we have been speaking in English the whole time.'  
  
'You defiantly have not. if you would stop arguing you would notice your speaking flawless Japanese.' I thought for a second about what we where arguing over, and found he was right but somehow I knew the language perfectly now.  
  
A black haired boy walked up next to the one called Daisuke, and pointed at me then Kurt. I gave a mental sigh as my brain seemed not to want to process any of this. "Can someone at least tell us where in the hell we are," I called out.  
  
"Your in the digital world..," said a small boy with a bowl haircut.  
  
"Digital world?" Kurt muttered.  
  
"You're Digidestined like us..," the bowl haired boy said, "You have to be you have a Digivice strapped to your pants. What's your digimons partners name behind you?"  
  
"I have no clue what a digimon is, but I can assure you I am as human as you," Kurt said kind of annoyed. With his tail twitching back and forth you almost had to think of a mad cat.  
  
'Kurt babe you know saying I am as human as you would look better coming from me, not the handsome blue velvet man with a tail.' I could feel Kurt's embarrassment from my words luckily I didn't say them out loud.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke looked over to Ken trying to figure this out. He then whispered to the rest of the team. "Well we can't just leave them here. We can take them out of the digital world, and straighten this mess out at one our places. Well we came in though Koushiro's laptop since Tai, Yama, Koushiro and Jyou all share an apartment we could just use there place. I mean they are Digidestined like us." The rest of the Digidestined looked at Davis like he had sprouted a second head. "Hey just cause I act like a idiot a lot does not mean it's a fulltime job." They all agreed upon the one good idea of Dai, and started towards the T.V. "Follow us we will show you how to get out of here."  
  
With no other choice Kurt, and Josh followed the now tagged Digidestined. "You never did tell us your names."  
  
"Josh," said the silver haired one, "and this is Kurt despite the way he looks he is human." Kurt shot a look at Josh that said he was going to hear about this later on. Daisuke smiled at them and pointed to each of his friends.  
  
"These are TK, Hikari, Ken, Iori, and Miyako." Said Daisuke, "and you can just call me Dai or Davis."  
  
"So Davis where are you taking us?" asked Kurt.  
  
"To some friends of ours house," said Davis, "They are also Digidestined."  
  
"So where in the digital world do they live?" I questioned.  
  
"They don't, they live in the real world. Where are you guys from you don't look like your from around here," asked Takeru. "We are from America Kurt and I where just getting ready from a camping trip with some friends when we noticed the D-Scanners on the nightstand." I said.  
  
"D-Scanners? You mean your Digivice. We all have one they allow are digimon to digivolve," stated Iori. For the first time I noticed the creatures that walked beside these people.  
  
"Well I don't know about evolving a creature but they sure pulled a number on us. They turned us into Agnimon."  
  
"Well mine turned me into Wolfmon," Kurt said. Our new friends seemed a little set back by this, but we pushed on. Soon we came to a T.V. and all stopped by it.  
  
"I don't know if your scanners work the same so stay close to us," said Hikari, "DIGIPORTAL OPEN!" she shouted, and the group vanished. We reappeared inside Koushiro's room which almost seemed to be filled with every known computer part.  
  
*** The room was nice looking, and it reminded me of forges workshop. "We can go out to the living room the other Digidestined will want to meet you, and I know Koushiro will want to see your D-Scanners," said Miyako as she tugged me towards a door.  
  
A second later I heard Kurt kind of whine a lil. "What's wrong," asked Ken, "Oh fuck no." I cursed as I realized what had happened. Looking at Kurt's wrist I noticed his halowatch was busted, and he could not put on his disguise. "Kurt usually has a hologram projected about himself when he goes into public, he must have broken the projector when we fell."  
  
"Shit man don't worry no one out in that rooms going to hate you cause of how you look. Hell knowing Sora or Mimi they might just try to make you their boyfriend," said Davis. A blush crept up on his face, and I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. Ken saw this and smiled.  
  
"I don't think they will Dai-chan he seems to be already taken." I blushed at Kens true but blunt statement.  
  
"Chan? So you and Davis?" Ken just grinned and stole a quick kiss from his own lover. "Yeah the poor girls of our group don't seem to stand a chance. A lot of us are actually dating guys. Poor Hikari was mad at me for weeks when I stole Dai-chan away from her teasing." I could see a red flush creep up on Hikari, and she just hung her head a bit. "Seek Kurt-chan we will be ok," I gave him a kiss full on the lips as we exited the room.  
  
"You know Jo-chan I think I like it here already," said Kurt, "But I still need to find a way to repair the halowatch." "Don't worry Koushiro can fix anything," Miyako piped in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok folks this ends the first chapter of the story. Please Review and tell me what you think. This is my first Digimon story every, and it happens to also be a crossover. Well folks R and R. If you want me to continue tell me what you think.  
  
Now since its almost three in the morning on X-mas day I think I better hit the hay. 


	2. A whole new world

*All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own digimon or X-men so please understand that I make nothing out of doing this.  
  
*** = POV changes (I don't know how much I will remember to put it in. Hopefully I wont forget)  
  
'text'= Kurt and josh's telepathic bond speech. (text)= Thoughts  
  
Most of the story will be done in Josh's POV, but other POV's will pop up.  
  
This is Yaoi/Slash so if you don't like that. tough cookie. Oh and any flames that might find me. shall be used to melt the foot and 2 inches of snow.  
  
A whole new world  
  
The room was nicely done who ever had decorated it seemed to have great taste. The room had white walls, black carpeting, and in the middle of the room was a leather sofa with a recliner of leather on each side of it both set at a angel so they viewed a flat T.V. hung upon the wall. It may have been simple but it suited him well, the room seemed to comfort him. It all just called for him to fall over and relax and forget all the cares that loomed overhead.  
  
"Well go ahead and sit down you two. We have to wait for the others to get back," said Davis as he pulled a note off of the fridge, "Apparently they had to go shopping."  
  
"I wonder why Dai-chan you usually eat them out of house and home when your over here. Lucky them they do well enough to feed you and themselves." Ken just reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bag of chips as Davis grabbed the dip from the fridge. Davis then walked over to the recliner on the left and sat down pulling Ken along with him. Takeru sat in the recliner to the right, Kurt and Josh took the sofa.  
  
"I guess we get our vacation after all Jos-chan," Kurt just smiled at his lover as he stretched out upon the sofa.  
  
"Hey now don't hog the sofa the others need a place to sit."  
  
"Don't worry," Ken said, "The rest of them usually go home afterwards. Us three usually hang about here so much we almost live here. Besides that someone has to stay and tell the others about you so they don't find a cute blue guy with his yaoi boy holding him." I seemed to blush across my whole body at this statement and Kurt only laughed.  
  
"So tell me Kurt," TK asked, "Why are you like. Well not to be rude mind you, but why are you blue and with a tail." I just chuckled softly, and smiled.  
  
"Its my mutation, that and I can teleport," Kurt answered taking this all a lot better then I would have guessed, "I was born this way, have you never heard of mutants before?"  
  
"Nope I haven't, but that has to be a trip to be able to teleport anywhere."  
  
"Well not anywhere I can only go so far, but yeah it is cool I will have to show you sometime." TK just beamed happily at this, and I just rubbed my lovers chest.  
  
"So are you a mutant too Josh?" Davis asked me while receiving a elbow in his ribs.  
  
"Daisuke that's not polite to ask about our new friends," commented Ken.  
  
"It's ok I am used to a lot worse, and yes Davis I am. I can generate electricity and am also able to fly," I said offhandedly.  
  
"Hum that is so interesting. I bet X-veemon could beat him flying though."  
  
"You will have to let us meet your digimon better sometime," Kurt said, "They looked so cute of what I saw of them."  
  
"Yeah normally they would come with us but they where missing there friends, so they stayed in the digital world this time," TK said. This whole experience was really weird. Here we are the only two mutants in this universe, and now we are also Digidestined. I just held onto my love knowing that he was the only thing I had left of my own world.  
  
"Thanks you guys, ever since we came here you have treated us real nice. Well save when Josh was being a ass that first time."  
  
"Don't worry Kurt your one of us, and we are always helping out our friends. Besides Davis didn't help much in the beginning," came Kens reply.  
  
"Hear this Dai, I think they don't love us anymore man. They just want to give us hell."  
  
"Yeah I know, but hey what you going to do. I got the cute super genius, and you got the blue devil that makes me want to cuddle up to him when I fall asleep," Davis said causing Ken to blush, and making smile happily as he looked at the goggle boy.  
  
"Yeah, and Kurt is just like you said. I cuddle up to him every night when I go to sleep, and he wraps his tail and arms about me. Lucky for me to, I don't think I could sleep without him there."  
  
"If you two don't cut it out I am going to have to gag you both. I thought Daisuke was bad, now we got two mouths to deal with," said TK feeling slightly forgotten.  
  
"Don't worry Takeru if he keeps talking we will just have him stay over at Miyako's house," said Ken while giving a slightly devilish grin to his love. Daisuke's face seemed to pale as he heard these words. Pulling the raven haired boy into him tighter for comfort he quickly quieted.  
  
"What's wrong with Miyako?" questioned Kurt.  
  
"Nothing at all its just Dai, and her fight like there is no tomorrow. Last time they where left alone in a room together we ended up having to buy a new pillow. Somehow it just happened to hit Miyako so hard that it split open," TK told us trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah but none of us could stop laughing when we saw the two next. They both looked like giant chickens setting on a bed," added Ken as a small melody of laughter escaped his mouth. I look down as I felt Kurt stir, and he was fast asleep. Even though we only awoke awhile ago so much had happen it wore him out, but even I felt tired so I couldn't blame him. Asking if anyone had a blanket we could use I was quickly covered in a nice warm quilt. I mumbled a quick "night" before sleep overtook me.  
  
"Ah. look at them sound asleep in each others arms. Think we should wake them?" (Great,) I thought, (Kitty, and Jean must have come to give us our wakeup call.) I looked up at the blanket over me and Kurt that covered us completely then looking down I saw the sofa upon witch we had slept. (Ok so I did not dream that whole digital thing. Oh well. But who in the hell is that talking then.)  
  
"Come on Yama." "If you want to you go right ahead Tai," said the now identified Yama. (Wait Tai, Yama, these are some of the owners of the house.) I felt a sudden pain as what I presumed was Yama falling back onto the sofa in seek of comfort.  
  
"Ouch..!!" I heard Kurt call out. "What the hell feel on me." came the next sleepy call.  
  
"What the hell who is under there," said Tai as he tossed back the quilt, "What the fuck!!!! Who the hell are you two. for another what in the hell are you two." I looked over sleep now a forgotten love. 'Hey love I think a couple of the owners are home.' Kurt just looked up at me with his wonderful eyes, and smiled.  
  
"What is going on out here," came a call from our right. (Must be Koushiro I remember that's where we came out from.) Looking over the arm rest I saw Takeru in Koushiro's arms and just to there right was another guy. (and that makes four must be Jyou.)  
  
"Oh shoot sorry guys forgot you where asleep on the sofa," came Takeru's voice.  
  
"Mmmm what. what. is going on," muttered a unhappy Daisuke, "Yamato why are you sitting on Kurt's legs. You only just met the poor guy, and you already making moves on him." Yamato shot a look of daggers Daisuke's way, and he quickly got up. Kurt and I sat up now alert from all the voices flying though the air.  
  
"Ok one thing I am not making any moves on Kurt who ever he is. Two who are these people. Three why in the hell is that guy blue with a tail, and Four what is everyone doing here," said Yamato. (Damn this boy needs to take a breath. Must have learned to talk from Daisuke.)  
  
"Josh," said the now awake Ken as he point at me, and then at Kurt, "Kurt."  
  
"They are mutants bro. That's why Kurt looks the way he does, but don't let that fool you he is almost cooler then you," said Takeru sneaking in what I guessed to be a below the belt shot at his brother, "and they are here cause we couldn't leave them alone. They got abandoned in the digital world, and so. we had to take them in. Pulse what better place to catch my Kou-chan this in his own bed. Anyway we decided to stay then night when Kurt and Josh feel asleep. So we made a couple of calls, reorganized your hair jell, and presto here we are."  
  
"Takeru better be nice or I will feed your hat to demiveemon and you know that digimon would eat anything."  
  
"Ok. everyone is tired. Its three in the morning for goodness sake. So every get back to sleep. We can work this out in the morning," said the voice of reason called Jyou. So once more we ventured back to sleep, back to the dreams of home. I knew everything would be all right though since I had Kurt beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok here it is chapter two written. I was hopping to get it here sooner but I had some stuff pop up. So I bundled it all up and set it to the moon. Please R and R. Tell me what you think, and I will start work on ch3 real soon. I promise. I know my bad habits of leaving off chapters in other stories. I really need to get to, but I am just having to much fun with this.  
  
smiles innocently  
  
Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Starting over

*All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own digimon or X-men so please understand that I make nothing out of doing this.  
  
*** = POV changes (I don't know how much I will remember to put it in. Hopefully I wont forget)  
  
'text'= Kurt and josh's telepathic bond speech. (text)= Thoughts  
  
Most of the story will be done in Josh's POV, but other POV's will pop up.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Kora, and Elazul two people who are always willing to shove me in the right direction even if I don't know it. Thank you both for everything, and I am truly happy that we are all together.  
  
This is Yaoi/Slash so if you don't like that. tough cookie. Oh and any flames that might find me. they shall be tossed into the void never to be seen again.  
  
Starting Over  
  
The sun was climbing higher into the sky, and the mornings light shown into the household of the first chosen children. Josh, and Kurt had awakened upon the sofa cocooned in the blanket they slept under. The warmth of there bodies caused heat to flow plentifully though them both. Kurt had awoken , and tilted his head upward to see the face of his love. Josh was laying there fast asleep, his silvery hair seemed like a mask across his face. It still amazed Kurt that he was able to call Josh his own. Kitty had been flirting like mad when she first saw his silver haired god, and it never worked. (Ah my love to lie here close to you, and to feel your body pressed close to mine how could I ever wish to move.) Kurt was heart broken after he was rejected by Scott everyone knew Scott Summers was Bisexual, but his heart only belonged to Jean Grey. He was always jealous of her for getting Scott, but now he has the man of his dreams, and no one else could take him away.  
  
Kurt cast a eye at the T.V. near them, and below it was a VCR that read 8:22 AM. (Oh great.) Kurt thought as he remembered something. "Great we are in Japan, and all we have to wear is the clothes on our backs, and our suits," Kurt mumbled causing Josh to stir. Kurt ducked under the blanket, and ported off of Josh, and appeared a few feet behind the sofa.  
  
"Prodigious.," said a sleepy voice. Kurt looked over, and Koushiro was walking out of his room. Kurt quickly put a finger to his lips, and pointed at the sleeping form on the sofa. Koushiro nodded, and pointed over to the kitchen door that stood across from him. Even though the place was fair sized it still had a separate room for dinning, and to cook. Kurt was falling in love with this place, no rejection, no torture, and he could even walk about the house without his other image imposed over his body. Now outside. who knows what it will be like.  
  
"Try not to wake up Josh, unless a alarm clock, or Professor Xavier wakes him up he would be a bitch all day long."  
  
"Sounds like Dai. He basically has three settings eat, sleep, awake. The first of three seems the most important. So. uh.. Sorry I don't know your name."  
  
"Kurt," said Kurt.  
  
"Thanks. So how did you appear like that Kurt? I heard from T.K. that you where a mutant, but not even I thought that was possible."  
  
"Well its something about the X gene in each of us that gives us our different abilities. I can teleport, and blend into shadows. Josh can fly, and can generate electricity, and me and him also have a physic bond connecting us."  
  
"I bet that made it easy when you two first meet. You knew what each other wanted, and you knew how each other felt."  
  
"Actually it scared the hell out of us both. Neither of us had any physic abilities this just popped in out of nowhere." As they where talking Koushiro had put on a pot of coffee, and was pulling out some eggs, and other good things from the fridge. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure never slapped away a helping hand. You guys like omelets?" Koushiro was now preparing the eggs.  
  
"Yeah one of my favorites. So what do you want me to do. uh."  
  
"Koushiro.. but my friends call me Izzy. Can you cut up some of that ham, and I will start on the mushrooms." The kitchen began to spring into motion as the aroma of ham, mushroom, and cheese omelets began to linger about the house. As the table was set the rest of the gang was already at the table, and two extra chairs where set in place. Josh already filling up a spot looked like he could pass back into the land of dreams any minute. He looked over as Takeru sat beside him and smiled.  
  
"Morning kitty.." came a barely audible sound. Kurt was laughing, and Takeru looked confused as hell. Kurt walked back into the kitchen for a second, and came out with a ice cube. He dropped it down the boys shirt causing him to gasp, and about fall over backwards in his chair. "SHIT Kurt what in the hell was that for." Josh looked about, and blushed as he realized he was at the table with his new friends.  
  
"Well you just called T.K. Kitty, and I swear you where just snoring," Kurt shook his head, and sat down with his plate of omelet, and sausage. "Better eat before I take your share. Me and Izzy spent all that time in the kitchen just so you could eat." Josh rolled his eyes, and sat back down.  
  
"Sorry T.K." he mumbled to the boy.  
  
"No problem, but who is kitty?" Kurt just laughed as Josh grew bright red. The mornings meal went real well. Questions where asked about the table, and answers followed happily behind. By the end of the meal everyone knew of what had happened, and none knew why it did. Yamato, and the rest of the household had offered the new pair room and bored since none knew if the new duo could ever get back.  
  
"Your going hate this Josh, but I got some bad news for you," Kurt said at the end of the meal.  
  
"Great just what I have always wanted."  
  
"Smart ass. But just think for a second we lost all our cloths back at home. All we have is our training outfit, and the cloths on our back." A long line of cursing followed the news, and even caused a few people about to pale at some of the recently invented curses.  
  
"All my cloths.," Josh seemed to be in shock at the loss.  
  
"What the matter with him? Its just some cloths," said Tai. Yamato slugged his love in the arm.  
  
"Yeah well his wardrobe his basically his life. I honestly think one day I was going to get lost looking for my shirts by his."  
  
"So I like my cloths what is the big deal about that. It been the only thing I could call mine all my life," Tai burst into laughter causing the group to look at him funny. "What so funny after my parents death all I had left was the cloths on my back. No one would take me in cause I was a mutant."  
  
"Nothing funny about that. I just think its funny how much that makes me think of Matt."  
  
"How does that make you think of me Tai. I don't love my cloths that much," spouted Yamato.  
  
"I know but you do your hair. He spends more time fixing his hair then Kari does getting ready for a date." Everyone just laughed. The morning was well indeed save for the realization of Josh that all his cloths where gone.  
  
"Well now we need money. Cause I am not going to just sit about all day. Besides we will chip in for rent since you guys are letting us stay here," said Josh.  
  
"Cool. I think Miyako's parents where looking for someone to hire down at the store, and I could use someone to help with our equipment in the band. Our guys just up and quit," said Matt, "There is no way in hell I am going to move all that shit just to perform every few weeks." Kurt and Josh nodded to each other.  
  
"Sounds fair enough, but before Kurt goes out will you take a look at the watch Izzy?"  
  
"Sure it sounds simple enough," Izzy took the watch from Kurt, and headed off towards his room.  
  
A couple of hours had passed as Izzy looked over the broken watch. In the mean time the new pair had been given the small spare room. Ok it wasn't a room really more of a large walk in closet, but hey they where not about to complain even if they barely had room for a dresser, and a bed. The room was all set up, and the dresser Tai got out of storage from when he lived his family fit almost perfectly by the bed.  
  
"Sorry its so cramped, but it's the only room left. Course you could sleep on the dinning room table, but no telling if you would be mistaken for breakfast or not," Tai said licking his lips. The words horn dog was heard from someone, but no one could tell who.  
  
"I GOT IT." A excited Izzy burst though his rooms door, but where Izzy should have been Kurt's other body stood.  
  
"Ok that's just to weird. Besides no one else can be Kurt.. He's one of a kind, and all mine," I leapt into the air, and flew over the heads of all within the room, and snatched the watch off of Izzy's hand. I then flew back, and placed it onto Kurt's wrist. A small shimmer latter, and a well tanned Kurt stood beside me. "Hum. You looking like that makes me miss my blue velvet." Kurt smiled, and we walked out of our new room along with the crowd.  
  
"Thanks Izzy. You kind of miss your day cloths when your watch is gone," said Kurt grinning. "So where we going first?"  
  
"Well first we are going to the shop, and seeing about the jobs as a clerk for you two, and then. well hell if I know, but a boys night sounds good. A few movies.. a case of beer, and by then," "Tai shrugged," "we wont remember what day it is."  
  
"Tai that's what you would say to almost any night. Watch a flick, drink, pass out," Yamato said shaking his head.  
  
"Only on the days that are special."  
  
"Hell if that's what where doing on our next anniversary Tai!" said Matt as he playfully slugged his Koi's arm. This was defiantly going to be different then when we lived at Xavier's mansion. A whole new place had taken them in into its vast lands, and here they where already starting a new home. (For the second time. I start a new life, but this time I am not alone.) Josh stole a look at his Koi, and laughed for Tai had his arm about Kurt's shoulder trying to convince him he should play soccer.  
  
"We could win real easy with you teleporting about the field. No one would see you coming." Shaking my head we headed out for the door. The time had come to venture out into a world different then our own.  
  
Ok the Third chapter is here. I worked on this mostly from the hours of 1am to 5am.. So please be nice and leave a review. Thanks. Oh and one last thing, If I remember correct Koi is Japanese for Love.. If I am wrong.. sorry. so if anyone knows if I am right. or wrong let me know thanks. 


End file.
